Arrival of a New Senshi
by Cowgirl Ed
Summary: This takes place in between the SuperS and the Stars season. It mostly revolves aound my own character, but the original senshi have major roles as well.
1. Arrival

This is my first fanfic, so reviews are needed for this author. Don't be afraid to criticize, flames are welcome with open arms. All these wonderful sailor senshi belong to none other than Naoko Takeuchi! Who is my favorite manga and anime creator! Oh. By the way, Sailor Callisto and Arcus are mine!*laughs insanely* Anyways, on with the story!  
  
  
  
~ **************************************************************************** *~  
  
The moonlight twinkles in the darkness of night. Most are asleep, unable to see such a beautiful sight at such a time. One, lonely figure stood atop Tokyo Tower staring at the lunar object. She had long silver hair that ended at her knees. Her eyes were an unnatural color of gold. She wore a fuku with a short, silver skirt and a gold bow tide neatly in the back as well as on her chest. Her gloves went a bit passed the wrist, adorned with gold lining. She wore boot to mid thigh, which laced up. Tide around her neck was a single star with a tear drop pearl in the middle. In her hands, was a silverstaff. It held a diamond shaped crystal on top held in place by four silver moons Down at her feet was an orange cat with a star like marking on his forehead.  
  
"What are you thinking about Terra?"questioned the cat. " Nothing much. Just wondering why we've been awakened and sent to such a quiet planet."  
  
"Hmm. You're powers are quite complex. Perhaps you sensed it coming."  
  
"That's an idea. But I still want to know why this planet. It has all the protection it needs with the Moon Princess here."  
  
"We can worry about that later. For now...I want to get some sleep. We look very strange standing out here in the middle of the night."  
  
" Arcus! It was your idea to come up here in the first place"  
  
~ **************************************************************************** *~  
  
"Usagi! Get up or you'll be late for school!"  
  
"Eep!!! Mother's right!" shreiked Usagi  
  
She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to grab her lunch and a quick breakfast before leaving at top speed to meet with her friends.She knew how mad Ami got when they weren't at school 30 minutes early. If they weren't there, she'd be lectured for the reamining time on how importent it is to be early and on time.  
  
"Look! There she is!!" shouted Minako as Usagi rounded the corner  
  
"Am I on time?" panted Usagi  
  
"Only by 29 seconds"scolded Ami  
  
"Oh leave poor Usagi-chan alone. She's had a hard week trying to pass finals. We all deserve a break anyways."replied Makoto  
  
"Let's just get to school already"  
  
"What's the hurry Rei? It's not like you've got anymore finals to pass"  
  
"Hmph" was her only reply  
  
A loud scream was heard near by. Everyone stopped their enlightening argument and became alert and ready. They all dashed to the back of an alley and called upon their senshi power.  
  
"Moon Eternal Make Up!" " Mercury Crystal Make Up!" "Venus Crystal Make Up!" Mars Crystal Make Up!" "Jupiter Crystal Make Up!"  
  
Once they were all done tranforming, they rushed towards the echoing scream. When they arrived, the four outer senshi were already there, fighting the cause of all the panic.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!" shouted Sailot Pluto  
  
Once the dust from the attack had settled, all that was left was...the creature, standing on a pile of rubble!  
  
"Minor attacks like that cannot harm a youma" retorted the creature  
  
The senshi tried all their attacks, but the youma's status hadn't changed. The yamou then made a dive for Hotaru.  
  
"Cosmic Twilight Flash!"  
  
The yamou stopped in it's track, blinded by the brilliant light.  
  
Upon a building stood a sailor senshi, one that no one could identify. At it's feet stood a cat of orange.  
  
Artemis looked up at the cat,"Arcus?! Why's he here?!"  
  
The senshi mummbled to herself,"Now I know why we've been called on"  
  
She rose her staff and started twirling it, "Crystal Teardrop Light!"  
  
The youma let out a piercing scream and was no more.  
  
All the sailor senshi looked at the senshi still standing atop the building. She turned her back to leave. but was stopped when asked who she was and why she was here, and if she was a sailor senshi at all.  
  
Her only reply was, "My name, is Sailor Callisto"  
  
~ **************************************************************************** *~  
  
I will post more, only if I get at least 1 review. I'm very timid and 1 would mean a lot to me. Oh..and sorry if I got a little mixed up on who's at what stage of their power right now. My Star seaon manga books haven't come in yet and I'm getting impatient.  
  
~* Cowgirl Ed*~ 


	2. Ledgend

*Does happy dance* I got a review. Although I'm kinda dissapointed I didn't get more. Maybe you'll start to get more interested after reading this chapter.  
  
~ ~ Indicates a flash back.  
  
~*************************************************************************** **~  
  
All the sailor senshi, plus their cat advisors, sat patiently in a circle inside of the mansion in which Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru lived. Hotaru had gone to retrieve something that might aid them in their confusion of Sailor Callisto. She retured a few minutes later clutching an old, leather bound book. It looked as if it hadn't been used with in over a thousand years. Hotaru calmly sat down and started flipping through the pages. After a while, Luna recognized it as a book full of ledgends and myths from the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Hotaru, You aren't suggesting that this senshi is an old folk tale, are you?"  
  
Hotaru looked up at Luna and replied, "This book contains both facts and ledgend. If you spend time to look through it's content, you'll notice that there are many unknown senshi and creatures described in here. You three talking cats are part of them."  
  
Hotaru then handed the book to Setsuna and pointed to the appropriot paragraph, indicating for her to read.  
  
"The most powerful and feared senshi that exists through out this universe is known as Sailor Callisto. She is locked away with in the stars, sleeping till she is needed. She is feared as a messanger of death. The seal of her sleep can only be broken when there is a very evil and dangerous power in threat of destroying this universe. Her powers are very useful and her companion and only friend is a cat. Arcus was once an advisor of the Moon Princess and Queen, but was exiled for unknown reasons. Most of Callisto's past is uknown, but a little has been contained. Sailor Callisto lived on a small star called Viro. It's core is made of light, making it very unstable. Since the residences of the star majored in healing, there were very few fights and never any wars. Her life was full of happiness and glee.On the day of Callisto's 16th birthday, the planet was attacked, and everyone was killed. For some reason, she was the only one to survive. The creatures that caused the destruction took Callisto as a slave. When she awoke, she was filled with sadness and rage, something she had never felt before. She Began to glow and a powerful explosion occured around her, killing every creature on that devious planet, and she was once more alone. She wondered around what was left of the planet and found nothing. She began to cry. She never stopped the flow of tears. Her cat companion knew she had senshi powers and that they would rage out of control with such new emotions to her. He sealed both himself and Callisto away till the time for her power would be needed"  
  
Setsune closed the book quietly, "If she's only supposed to appear when there is grave danger, then we're in a lot of trouble."  
  
Usagi sat up and stretched. "We can worry about this in the morning. I'm going home to send an email to Mamoru and ask him about this all. Good night every one"  
  
"G'night" replied all the senshi in unison  
  
~*************************************************************************** **~  
  
Once Usagi got home, she bolted up the stairs and to her room, trying to get some peace away from her family. She went over to the desk that held her computer and turned it on. As it was starting up, she got lost in a deep thought.'I wonder why Setsuna thinks we're in trouble? I thought Sailor Callisto was called on to stop the power that threatened the Earth.The book did say she was the most powerful senshi. Maybe her powers have weakened after all the sleep she's had'.The computer was ready and Usagi started on her letter to Mamoru. 1 hour later, she was finished and the letter had been sent. She changed into her PJ's and turned out the lights, awaiting slumber. The dream she was granted that night was strange indeed. She was standing in the middle of ruins and rubble. She was in her Eternal Moon form. All around her, were her friends and fellow senshi, dying. Abover her, was a shodwed form with a long, flowing dress and a glinting sword. The form lept off of the building in which it was perched and came down on Usagi. As it drew closer, it's sword sliced down and...The dream ended. Usagi woke up in a flash. She looked around and saw a very irritated Luna who had the liberty of being flung from the bed when Usagi awoke.  
  
~*************************************************************************** **~  
  
"Usagi? Did you get any sleep last night?!"  
  
"Calm down Minako. I got a little. I had a nightmare last night. Plus, I was up all night pondering about yesterdays events."  
  
"You're not the only one." replied Makoto sleepily.  
  
Ami was now getting a bit frustrated, "We can discuss this later, we have school you know?"  
  
~*************************************************************************** **~  
  
"Calm down everyone. Class is about to start...QUIET!!!!!" screamed Mrs. Arland, the 10th grade English teacher." We have a new student for our class today. Ms. Viro, please come in."  
  
In walked girl with a slender form, with silver hair, tied up in a ponytain with a gold ribbon. Her eyes were a very familiar shade of gold. She wore the traditional fuku that every girl in the school was required to wear.  
  
"Class, meet Terra Viro. She will be with our class for the remainder of the year. Terra, please take a seat next to Ami." said Mrs. Arland, pointing to the empty seat next Ami.  
  
Minako leaned over and whispered to Ami, "She looks awfully familiar. Do you think my suspicions about her are right?!"  
  
"I don't know yet. It does look like her, but it could be a coincedence"  
  
"Is it ever just a coincedence?"  
  
"Ms. Mizuno! Ms. Aino! Please put your conversation on hold til the bell rings!" screamed Mrs. Arland *A/N is it just me, or does she scream a lot?*  
  
~*************************************************************************** **~  
  
As Terra was walking home after school that day, something caught her eye. It was a girl with long blonde hair, up in pigtails. She was surrounded by her comrades. She knew they were the senshi she had encountered yesterday, but something was holding her back from going up to them. Rei looked over and noticed her.Terra stood there with a glazed look on her eyes. Something had triggered in her memory. ~There was a garden full of roses. Terra and her best friend, Kerisi, were playing there, aimlessly catching butterflies. Kerisi was just as pretty as Terra. She had flowing black hair, with deep red eyes.Their personaliteis were like night and day. Their out looks on life were completely different, and yet, that's what drew them to become friends. The garden they were playing in was beautiful, but dangerous. It's flowers released a sweet aroma which wild beasts enjoyed as well. Kerisi wandered farther and farther away from where Terra lay among the flowers. Hours pasted as Terra dozed in the garden. When she awoke, it was night and Kerisi was no where to be found. She wandered around, still, her friend was no where. As she was walking along an old dirt path, she stepped on something. She looked down and saw the teardrop pendant that Kerisi always wore, along with a piece of torn clothe. Slowly, the truth set in. She kept running and running, till she found herself back home, where she wept till the next morning.~  
  
"Hi. Are you ok? You don't look to good."  
  
With out saying a word, Terra swept away, leaving a very confused and fumed Rei.  
  
Minako popped on over. " Ami, wasn't that Terra from school?"  
  
"I think so. But why did she leave so quickly?"  
  
"Maybe she has a a hot brother"  
  
"Uhh...where did that come from?"  
  
"I can dream can't I?!"  
  
*Sigh* "Minako, sometimes you act like an obsessed teenager. Oh wait, you are one."  
  
"Ami. That's cruel"  
  
Usagi, Rei, and Makoto, *Sweatdrop*  
  
~*************************************************************************** **~  
  
Very very very very bad ending. My muse ran away with a spoon. Once it comes back, I'm locking my muse in a cage and torchering the spoon by using it to eat my ice cream. Bwhahahahahaha!!!...Sorry if I scared a few of ya. Well, I'm off. Ja! 


End file.
